


Memories of you

by conillet



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conillet/pseuds/conillet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 84. What would happen if Lizzie had said yes to Darcy's invitation to the theater?<br/>(Lizzie and Darcy's first date)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of you

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: I had this idea in my head since that episode so I decided to write it. And I just want Darcy and Lizzie together to live happily ever after!! Thanks to Thoughts That Fester who beta'd the first part of the fanfic. She's awesome. 
> 
> Note 2: I do not own anything just my crazy ideas!
> 
> Note 3: I made a playlist with the songs that I mentioned in the story (in bold and between ()). You can find it here: http://8tracks.com/conillet/classic-dizzie

_"I'd tried so not to give in._   
_I said to myself: this affair never will go so well._   
_But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know down well_   
_I've got you under my skin?"_

**(I've got you under my skin – Michael Bublé)**

"Well, actually Gigi has an engagement, so it would just be you and…me."

Lizzie held her breath for a second. Was Darcy asking her on a date? She definitely was not expecting that, or was she? It took her two seconds to process his statement, and only one to have an answer for him.

But before, she could reply, her shiny new phone made a sound.

"Sorry, new phone." She said, sounding a little apologetic. A lot of notifications appeared on the screen but Lizzie decided to wait to check them and turned to face Darcy.

He was expecting her answer with anxiety; the wait was killing him, even though it had been less than a minute. He was bracing himself with the idea of receiving yet another negative response from Lizzie. He did not dare to look at her so he kept his gaze on his hands.

"My answer is still yes. I would love to go to the theater… with you." William heard her words and turned quickly in her direction.

Lizzie was taken aback by what she saw. A big, beaming smile. During their sightseeing, she had seen the trace of a smile in his face, several times, but nothing compared to this.

"That is… really good", William said clumsily and tried to rectify. "What I meant is that I am delighted that you accepted my invitation. I can pick you up at your house at 6pm, is that fine with you? The show starts at 7."

Lizzie smiled back at him. "Sure, that works for me. Thank you". She found herself calculating the time she needed to get ready. Her usual schedule ended at 5 pm but the meeting she was having with the video production team was cancelled so she could leave a little bit early.

"Very well, I will see you later then Lizzie". He rose from his chair and walked towards the door.

"Darcy?" He turned at the sound of his name. "Mmm, do you have my address?"

He didn't have it. It was written on the documents she had filled when she started her stay at Pemberley, and they were filed away from him. He was still in awe at her acceptance that he did not think of that.

"Of course not, sorry, how silly of me". He apologized and watched as Lizzie grabbed her bag and took a small notebook to write her address.

"There you go." Lizzie extended the piece of paper to him and he took it. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak but did not.

"Yes?" Lizzie said.

"We could have dinner after the show, if you do not mind. I do not want to keep you up late".

Lizzie stood up and touching Darcy's forearm, said: "Dinner would be lovely."

Now it was William's turn to hold his breath at Lizzie's touch. He felt like electricity coursing through his skin, hitting him in the head. Lizzie felt the same and removed her hand. It had been like the last time, when Gigi had pushed him in her office. She still was not used to that reaction.

"I… I will leave you now to your work. See you soon", William finally said and left the room. He went directly to his office because he did not want to run into Gigi just yet, but he found her already waiting inside.

"So, what happened? Did she say yes?, Gigi asked, before he even had a chance to close the door.

"Gigi, please", William reply quietly. He did not want his employees to hear about his romantic endeavors (not that Gigi had already said enough using the new Domino application).

"Please what? I am not leaving until you tell if you are finally taking Lizzie on a date."

William sighed and said, "Yes, I am."

The next thing he felt were his sister's arms around him.

"Finally! So exciting!" Gigi let him go and started clapping with happiness.

Even if he did not want to, he smiled at Gigi's reaction. When she was done, she kissed him on the cheek and told him: "Just be you and show her how much you care about her, ok?"

"I will", William answered and saw her sister leaving his office.

Before he took his seat behind his desk, he realized that it was going to be a really good day.

_"And I hope whatever you've got to do_   
_Is something that can be done by two_   
_For I'd really like to stay"_

**(It's a lovely day – Ella Fitzgerald)**

* * *

In the meantime, Lizzie became aware that the camera was still on and that the entire exchange she had had with Darcy was on taped. She turned it off and wondered if she wanted to share it with her viewers. Sure, she had shared a lot already, but she felt she wanted to keep his smile (that beautiful smile) for her. In any case, she did not have to make that decision at that moment. Other things required her attention, like her shiny new phone.

A lot of the notifications were from the mobile company. After setting up her mail and other accounts, she saw the tweets that Charlotte had made regarding her dying phone and answered her.

She was ready to continue working on her report again when the phone sounded again. It was a text from Gigi:

_Have fun tonight! ;) Let him treat you, ok?_

Was there something that Gigi was not aware of?

She replied with a smiley, she did not want to give more away that could later be used against her. She remembered when Darcy had said: "Gigi told me you wanted me". She almost had a nervous breakdown.

In an attempt to forget that, she put her earphones on to isolate herself from the world and finally worked on her report. When she was satisfied with her progress, she looked at the clock. Four twenty seven. Damn! She was just in time to catch the bus. She gathered her belongings and left the building.

* * *

On her way home, Lizzie thought of why she had said yes to Darcy. Months ago, Old Lizzie would not have thought twice about rejecting him, and she had done it (rather cruelly).

But New Lizzie, the one that had come to understand him and his actions, the one that had known his other side, his caring side, the one that had spent time with him making videos and walking around the city, wanted to spend more time with him. Alone. She was particularly excited about that.

She painfully remembered her reaction to his confession. She now admired him because he had had the courage to ask her out, yet again while being filmed. She needed to apologize for the way she had mocked him in her videos.

As Charlotte had said, the Internet was forever, and she really did not want him to be remembered as a soulless robot that disliked smiling and enjoyed tormenting her. Even though he had played a part on breaking Jane and Bing, she knew now that he was sorry of his intervention. He had said so after their costume theater conversation.

She smiled at the image of Darcy wearing the newsie hat and the bowtie. He kept showing her that he was a different person, a person whom she really liked.

Once at her building, Lizzie ran up the stairs to the apartment she was staying. She went straight to the bedroom. She had packed several dresses but none of them were formal enough for a night at the theater. She had one, however, that Jane had given to her as a Christmas present. It was really pretty but she was not sure about wearing it.

Thinking of Jane also made her think of Lydia. She could just imagine the disparity of reactions when they would hear about her date with Darcy. Lizzie missed both of them, but Lydia in particular. They had not talked in a long time. Maybe, she needed to take the first step toward their reconciliation. Lizzie decided to call her the next day.

A look at the bedside clock made her realize that she had to hurry if she wanted to be ready on time. Lizzie started to work on her hair and her makeup. She changed purses and took the high heels that she was going to wear.

She was putting the dress on when she heard the inter-phone. Darcy was on time, obviously. Lizzie ran to answer and let Darcy in the building.

For some unknown reason, she applied another coat of gloss on her lips. She put her high heels on and walked to the door as soon as Darcy rang the bell.

* * *

William was trying his best to hide the fact that he was nervous. Perhaps even more than when he had confessed his love to Lizzie. He had come home to get changed and thanks to the GPS, had easily found the way to Lizzie's apartment.

Two seconds after pushing the ring button, Lizzie opened the door.

"Good eve…", William tried to greet her but was amazed by the sight of her, "You look astonishingly beautiful".

Lizzie blushed immediately and lowered her gaze. "Thank you, you look great too".

Clearly, both had spoken without thinking what they were saying.

"Oops! Please come in." William swallowed in an attempt to regain control of himself, and walked inside.

Lizzie was wearing a one shoulder white dress that wrapped her figure perfectly; it stopped just above her knees. Her dark red hair hung on one side in a loose, curly ponytail. William could not move his eyes from her as she closed the door behind him. She was truly beautiful.

"I am just going to get my coat", she excused herself and went to her room.

Lizzie could feel her temperature rising. He had complimented her, but also he looked handsome, probably more than he had looked before. His navy suit (which was most likely custom made for him) did something to his eyes. They just seemed to be bluer, brighter somehow. She took the coat and returned to her guest.

Watching her walk in his direction, wearing white, made William imagine of a different scenario. Too soon for that, he thought, after all, this was just their first date.

William wanted to volunteer to help put the coat on, but realized that his hands were all sweaty. Instead, he contented himself by opening the door for her and escorting her downstairs.

They walked in silence to his car and William opened the door and helped her in. Lizzie thanked him and watched him walk to his side. He really was the perfect gentleman, she thought.

William sat, and after checking that Lizzie had fastened the seat belt, started the car and drove to the theater. An awkward silence filled the car. They did not know what to say. He was afraid of saying something that could make her feel uncomfortable, and the sight of her thighs of the corner of his eyes made him nervous.

_"Be wise, be fair, be sure, be there, behave, beware_   
_Be wise, be smart, behave, my heart_   
_Don't upset your cart when she's so close_   
_Be soft, be sweet, but be discreet_   
_Don't go off your feet, she's too close for comfort."_

**(Too close for comfort – Mel Tormé)**

Tired of the silence, Lizzie decided to speak.

"So, you never told me what show are we going to?"

"Oh, yes. I know you like Tolstoy so I thought you might enjoy Anna Karenina's opera."

"Really? I tried to get a ticket for the weekend but they were sold out. I am so excited!"

A small smile appeared on Darcy's face, "I am happy to hear that."

"But you do not like Tolstoy though", Lizzie remarked.

"Well, I started to appreciate him a while ago, and I have always enjoyed opera."

She knew he had read Tolstoy for her, and that now meant a lot more than it had before.

Soon, they arrived at their destination. As expected, Darcy helped her out of the car.

Unfortunately for Lizzie, they had to climb a block of stairs to get to the theater's entrance and she was not very agile in a dress and in high heels. She bit her lower lip in distress.

William read her expression and, extending his hand, said, "May I help you?"

Lizzie lifted her gaze to his eyes. Even in those shoes, she had to stretch her neck to look at his face.

"Yes, thank you". She took the hand and braced herself to feel that electric sensation again. He wrapped his hand around hers, steadily yet tenderly.

Darcy did not release her hand when they got to the entrance. He took his phone from an inside pocket of his jacket and, after scrolling through the screens, showed it to one of the employees. The woman let them in and William and Lizzie walked towards the coatroom.

Reluctantly, William loosened his grip around Lizzie's hand but aided her to take off the coat. Lizzie became conscious of her blush because the young attendant giggled at Darcy's clumsy attempts not to touch her naked shoulders.

"Our box is just in the next floor. If you prefer, we can take the elevator." William secretly hoped she would say no and he could take her hand again.

Lizzie smiled back at him before answering. "I don't mind the stairs. I want to see more of the interior of the building."

William was very pleased to hear that and reached for her hand again. They went upstairs and walked to the box, where they took their seats.

"Darcy, there's something that I need to tell you", she made herself look at his blue eyes, "I am really sorry that I misjudged and mocked you in my videos. I did not realize I was wrong until very recently and I just wanted you to know that. I hope you can forgive me."

"I have", he answered, "a long time ago."

Lizzie was surprised by his words.

"I cannot deny I was hurt by the things you said about me in your videos and to my face. But then I became aware of how people see me. At work, it is easy to relate with others. Outside, I do not have the talent of conversing with people I have never met before. Even my sister and my friends acknowledge that I have the social skills of an agoraphobic lobster."

Lizzie chuckled. Seeing Darcy making fun of himself was still a new, charming image.

"Your videos made me think deeply about a lot of aspects of my life and gave an incentive to change. I sincerely think that, without them, we would not be here tonight."

"Do you really think that?" asked Lizzie. She did not notice, but she had moved in her seat to be close to Darcy.

"Yes, I do."

"I have changed too".

"You have?" William spoke with a hint of hope.

"Mhmmm", Lizzie leaned towards him and he followed.

Suddenly, a loud voice announced that the opera was about to start.

They sat very straight, knowing perfectly what would have happen if it were not for the interruption.

Lizzie did her best to pay attention to the opera and got involved in the story and the songs.

William was not as successful; he spent the whole play stealing glances at her. There was something about her that mystified him and he could not resist.

_"Let me live 'neath your spell_   
_Do do that voodoo that you do so well_   
_'Cause you do something to me_   
_That nobody else can do_   
_That no one else in the world can do."_

**(You do something to me – Frank Sinatra)**

* * *

As the curtain fell, Lizzie stood up and started clapping and William joined her.

When the actors disappeared, she took her program and walked to the door.

"It was amazing", she said, "did you like it?"

"Yes, very much".

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Shall we?" he replied smiling.

He got the door for her and, after picking up her coat, they made their way back to the car. While in the car, they exchanged more about their impressions about the play, and before they knew, they were having a lively but pleasant debate about Tolstoy.

When they reached an agreement, Lizzie tore her eyes from Darcy and looked outside the window. They were at the marina. Darcy drove past the restaurant in which she had had dinner with her professor and continued until she started to see more fancy places.

He finally pulled over in front of a small looking restaurant. When she was out of the car, holding Darcy's hand, Lizzie read the name of the place: _Memories_. She thought it sounded pretentious and was about to say something about it, but she remembered Gigi's text.

"This is my favorite restaurant in San Francisco, and I dare to say that they have the best risotto I ever tasted. I hope you will find it to your liking."

The maître greeted them as soon as they stepped inside, and recognizing Darcy, instantly took them to their table.

Lizzie looked around and found the restaurant very agreeable. It was not big and yet it held a dance floor and stage where a small band was already playing a jazz song that she tried to recognize but failed. It was decorated with good taste and yet not ostentatious. Once again I judged before knowing, thought Lizzie.

The man held the chair for her and she sat down with all the grace she could gather. It was always hard for her knowing when she had to sit; unsure she would land in the right place.

"I gather you come here often, Mr. Darcy", Lizzie said, when the maître left to find the menus. She imagined him bringing a parade of women to that place. She became jealous of her thought.

"Yes, with Gigi. This was, after all, our mother's favorite restaurant", and with that answer, Lizzie was ashamed of her wandering mind.

"Oh", was all she could say.

"It has a beautiful patio, but it is not used during the winter. Maybe…"

William was interrupted by the maître who poured water in their cups and handed them the menus.

Lizzie scanned quickly through it. The prices were reasonable, nothing particularly expensive. When she was about to ask Darcy something, she heard him titter.

Thinking he had noticed her glancing at the prizes, she asked why he was laughing.

"This song. Gigi once told me that it reminded her of you and …", Darcy stopped right there and looked down at the table, a little bit embarrassed.

So Lizzie listened to the lyrics.

_"When an irrepressible smile such as yours_   
_Warms an old implacable heart such as mine_   
_Don't say no, because I insist_   
_Somewhere, somehow, someone's gotta be kissed"_

**_(Something's gotta give – Sammy Davis Jr.)_ **

She understood perfectly what Gigi had meant and felt her blood rushing to her face.

They decided to share a salad and the risotto that Darcy had recommended. The maître assured Lizzie that it was a well-served dish and enough for both of them. Darcy asked for a bottle of white zinfandel and she was surprised by his choice.

They remained in silence, trying to find something to say. Lizzie thought of a middle ground and started asking questions about the upcoming projects of Pemberley Digital. William was at ease discussing his plans and also inquired about Lizzie's plans for her last independent study. She had several options but was still waiting for their replies. They kept talking but the first course arrived and ate in silence, with music in the background.

When their waiter arrived to remove the empty plates, she told them that the risotto was being prepared and it should arrive in few minutes.

A tune started to sound and William decided to take a chance. He rose from his chair and went to Lizzie's seat. He held out his hand and asked her: "Lizzie, would you do me the honor?"

She opened her mouth in disbelief and spoke without thinking: "But you can't dance…"

William smiled lightly, "I cannot dance to popular music, but I do know how to dance to a classic."

Accepting the invitation, Lizzie stood up and walked with him to the center of the floor, where other couples were already dancing.

She was happy to put her left hand on his shoulder and to feel his right in her waist. She followed his lead, which was surprisingly good. He really knew what he was doing and she did not need to worry about tripping or stepping on his foot.

_"Some day, when I'm awfully low,_   
_When the world is cold,_   
_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_   
_And the way you look tonight."_

**(The way you look tonight – Frank Sinatra)**

William would never forget the sight of Lizzie, dancing with him, perfectly content to be in his arms. He hoped his "smooth moves" (as Fitz had put them) were finally winning over the woman he loved.

He looked down at her beaming blue eyes and the pink lips that he adored. He longed to kiss her and was feeling more optimistic after what almost had happened in the theater box.

Lizzie was making an effort not to look directly at him but knew his eyes were on her. Her eyes wandered and finally stopped on his jaw that was just at her eye level.

When the music stopped, all the couples clapped at the singers and the band; and then the female singer said in the microphone.

"We ask our dancers to stay in their place. We have a very special announcement."

Lizzie peeked nervously at Darcy but he was as clueless as she was.

"There is a wonderful couple tonight who is celebrating its 40th anniversary. Please, join the lovely couple as they dance to their song."

A woman and a man in their sixties got to their feet and went to the floor where everyone congratulated them.

The band began playing again, this time a slow song that required Lizzie and William to dance closer to each other. They swayed together to the rhythm. Lizzie stretched her neck to gaze at her companion and got completely lost.

_"For nobody else gave me a thrill_   
_With all your faults I love you still_   
_It had to be you, wonderful you_   
_It had to be you"_

**(It had to be you – Barbra Streisand)**

And with that phrase, it hit her right in the face. She was in love with William Darcy.

* * *

If she could, she would have put her cheek next to his. If she could, she would have told him about her feelings. But she was overwhelmed.

As soon as the song was over, Lizzie excused herself and went straight to the restroom. She supported herself on the sink as she took deep breaths.

Was Darcy still in love with her? She was not sure. Yet, it seemed obvious that he still liked her, right? She did not know what to think and certainly did not know how to behave with Darcy now that she had accepted her feelings towards him.

It took her a couple of minutes to feel calmer and return to her date. William smiled when she reappeared and rose and helped to her seat.

Lizzie was thankful to see the risotto on the table, which meant that they did not need to talk, at least for a while. The dish was exquisite, as William had said.

Somehow, she managed to bring the conversation back and time went by without them noticing. After a long while, the maître offered them dessert but William asked for the check instead.

"I just thought we could get dessert elsewhere", William explained, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Oh, yes, I'd like that", Lizzie answered, glad that the date was not over. She did not complain when he took the bill and paid.

The melody that the band began to play as they left represented to perfection what they were feeling.

_"I love you baby, trust in me when I say_   
_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray_   
_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay_   
_And let me love you baby, let me love you"_

**(Can't Take My Eyes Off You – Engelbert Humperdinck)**

* * *

"I enjoyed dinner very much. Thank you, William", Lizzie said as she slid her right arm in the crook of his left arm.

It was the first time she said his first name. He was startled.

"You called me William."

"Well, that is your name, isn't it? So, William, where are we going?"

Still having a hard time believing what he had heard, William put his right hand on top of her and squeezed gently.

"Do you mind if we walk? It won't be long and the night is not cold."

"Only we stay away for these unforgiving hills, I'm not wearing walking shoes", Lizzie replied, pointing at her feet. He laughed at her comment and then carried her towards the marina.

Lizzie started talking about the first time her family went to the beach and she and her sisters saw the sea. Then William shared his own memories, with his parents and Georgiana.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable", Lizzie said. She could only imagine how he felt speaking of his parents.

"It's okay, I remember them with happiness. There is no point of thinking with regrets."

He kept the conversation going and suddenly pushed her inside a small creamery.

They had a wide range of flavors that amazed Lizzie. She had a hard time choosing but ended having a scoop of white chocolate. William got black walnut on a cone. Before he had time to get his wallet, Lizzie had already paid. It was not to show him that she could pay too, it was purely an act from the heart, to give him something.

"Thanks for the dessert, by the way."

"You are very welcome", Lizzie replied with a smile.

William managed to speak, feeling a bit disturbed, "Fitz and I discovered that place while we were in high school and I am glad it still exists".

"It is very good", she said, savoring the ice cream.

As they walked by the docks, William kept gazing at Lizzie, fascinated by the way she kept licking her lips after each taste.

By the time she finished her ice cream, William was already done with his.

"Do you want my cone? I am not particularly fan of waffle."

"Oh, yes, thank you", William accepted the cone and then chuckled.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"You have a… mmm… bit of ice cream… here."

He leaned towards hers. She stopped breathing. He raised his hand, and with his thumb, brushed away the food from the corner of her mouth. Lizzie could not look away from his eyes and did not move as he continued to lean. The moment his lips brushed hers, she simply surrendered.

It started as a soft and tender kiss. Lizzie slowly moved her arms to his neck and one of her hands entwined in his hair. He placed his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. As the kiss deepened, Lizzie found that her feet were not longer touching the ground. She parted her lips and William did not waste any time. She completely forgot that they were standing on the street and she felt his tongue touching hers. The contact of his lips was magnificent and she was not sure she could handle it.

When they finally pulled apart, the sound of their breathing filled the silence. They did not break their embrace and stayed together. Lizzie rested her head on his chest and aspired his scent. William placed his chin on top of Lizzie's head. He had dreamt of that moment a lot, but he never imagined how immensely ecstatic he would feel. After a very long time, he was able to hold Elizabeth Bennet in his arms.

In that moment, his watch beeped and reminded them of the time.

"I guess I should take you back home", he said and let her go unwillingly.

"I suppose…" Lizzie responded and took his hand.

They returned hand in hand to the parking lot while William finished the cone that had remained in his hand the whole time. They kept smiling stupidly at each other.

The drive back was silent, but this time was not uncomfortable, it was nice. Their kiss had meant more than a thousand words.

* * *

William accompanied her to the door of her building.

"Thank you for everything, William. I had a great time", and Lizzie added, "More than that, actually".

"I am very glad to hear that", William gave a big smile to Lizzie, "Good night, Lizzie. I'll see you tomorrow". He was making his way back to his car, when he felt Lizzie's grip.

"Wait. Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?"

"Absolutely".

Lizzie gave him a quick kiss on the lips and watched him go.

Once inside the car, William turned the radio on and the song that was being played made him smile. He kept grinning all the way to his house.

_"How lucky can one guy be;_   
_I kissed her and she kissed me_   
_Like the fella once said,_   
_Ain't that a kick in the head?_   
_The room was completely black_   
_I hugged her and she hugged back."_

**(Ain't that a kick in the head? – Robbie Williams)**

* * *

The next morning, Lizzie waked up just in time for work. She was expecting to hear her alarm but she didn't. With the multitude of feelings that her date had produced in her, she had completely forgotten that her phone was off. She had switched it off before the opera and then never thought of it again.

She was not expecting to see ten missed calls from Charlotte. She called her back and had to sit on her bed again at the news of her sister. Lydia had been dating Wickham after running into him in Vegas, and after a very public declaration of love, a website advertising a sex tape featuring the two of them had appeared. It took Lizzie a minute to assimilate all she was told. Lizzie thanked Charlotte and told her that she was leaving to be home, to be with Lydia.

Without wasting time, she phoned Gigi.

"Good morning Lizzie! Did you have a nice time last night? I can definitely tell that my brother did." The younger Darcy did not stop at Lizzie's attempts to talk.

"Please, Gigi, I need to talk with William. It's very urgent."

Gigi caught the distress in the friend's voice.

"Is everything alright? Are you ok?"

"No. Yes. Wickham and Lydia."

With those words, Gigi gave her phone to William, who already worried by what he had overheard.

"Lizzie, are you alright? What happened?" William asked and she was partially relieved to hear his voice.

Fighting back tears, Lizzie recounted everything to him.

"I am so sorry, but I need to go home. I have to be with Lydia and find a way to help her. I should have told her the truth about him. This is all my fault."

"Lizzie, this is not your fault. Don't waste energy blaming yourself. Let me help you."

"No, I don't want you involved in all this mess." She was worried for his public image and career and also for Gigi. But her words sounded harsher that she had intended and William believed she was pushing him, once more, away from her life.

"I will call Ms. Reynolds to book you a flight out and to arrange a car to take you to the airport. Don't bother about packing all you belongings, we can send you later whatever you leave behind."

"No, you don't have to."

"I insist. Keep an eye on your email account; you should get the information about you flight as soon as it is booked."

"Thank you William."

"Good bye Lizzie", and he hang up.

The tears that started to run through her face were both for Lydia, her baby sister, and for William, her love. He had sounded very disappointed and that had broken her heart. She feared that she had lost everything.

* * *

In the meantime, William was starting to investigate about the website and Wickham's location.

* * *

Lizzie had never felt more useless in the whole life. Her father and she had tried to find a way to bring the site down, but it was proving to be rather complicated.

And her relationship with Lydia was still on a string. Lydia locked herself inside her room and avoided the attentions of Jane and Lizzie. And, although Jane had tried to comfort Lizzie, she felt guilty all the same.

One night, unable to sleep, she took her phone and started listening to some music, with the aim of forgetting her problems, just for a moment. Suddenly, a song showed on the playlist that she didn't know she had it.

_"I left my heart in San Francisco, high on a hill it calls to me_   
_To be where little cable cars climb halfway to the stars._   
_The morning fog may chill the air, I don't care._   
_My love waits there in San Francisco, above the blue and windy sea,_   
_When I come home to you, San Francisco, your golden sun will shine for me."_

**(I left my heart in San Francisco – Tony Bennet)**

As she listened to the lyrics, she began to cry. She took a pillow and placed her on her face so her family could not hear her. She ripped out the earphones and pushed the phone aside.

The song was wrong. With every passing day, she was losing hope that her love would be still waiting for her. Jane had seen all her videos but Lizzie had avoided any conversation that could lead to William. It was too painful to think about that blissful night and she needed to stay strong to help Lydia.

Neither Gigi nor Fitz nor William had contacted her. Even if they would have, she did not have anything to say to them. She did not want to drag any more people into her family's troubles.

She did not sleep that night.

* * *

A month after the "incident" (as Gigi referred to it) was solved, Lizzie found herself again in San Francisco, dancing in the arms of William Darcy.

* * *

Lydia was quickly returning to her old self but with a clearer mind of what she wanted in life. She and Gigi had become friends and, when possible, they would hang out together and Mary. Charlotte continued her success at Collins & Collins and was dating a man she had met in college and Lizzie approved. Jane had found a better job in LA and was with Bing again. Lizzie had arranged for her to finish her shadowing of Pemberley while doing another independent study via on-line and it seemed she was going to graduate in time.

Her mother was beyond ecstasy knowing that two of her daughters were not longer single.

* * *

William and Lizzie met again, shortly after the website was taken down. She thanked him for everything that he had done for Lydia. He told her that she was mistaken, that he had done it for her.

They talked for a long time and when all their doubts were gone, they kissed with urgency. They did not need to say another word.

* * *

They were back in _Memories_. The spring was close so the patio of the restaurant was open, but just for Mr. Darcy and his companion. The sun had just disappeared on the horizon, and the band was playing.

William held Lizzie tightly in his arms, as they moved slowly to the music. Her eyes were closed, her head against William's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He lowered his head and murmured on her ear: "I love you".

"I love you more."

William took her face with hands very gently and kissed her. At last, she was with the man she had learnt to love and who loved her back. All was well.

_"Oh yeah yeah_   
_You smiled, you smiled_   
_Oh and then the spell was cast_   
_And here we are in heaven_   
_for you are mine..._

_At last"_

**(At last – Etta James)**


End file.
